Christmas Tradition
by sooyoungfangirl
Summary: Fitzsimmons wants the bus to look a little more christmas-like. Fitzsimmons friendship, Philinda and a bit of Skyeward.


**This is my first time posting any of my stories, so reviews are highly appreciated :) I do not own the show or any of the characters. I wish I do, but sadly I do not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. **Christmas Fic. Philinda and maybe Skyeward also a bit of Fitzsimmons friendship.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas, and Fitzsimmons wanted the bus to look a bit more like it. Which means for them getting up at God knows what hour and decorate the entire bus. As the sun was beginning to rise, Simmons was still busy decorating the little Christmas tree Fitz found somewhere in the bus. While Fitz was still putting on the finishing touches outside of everybody's rooms. May came out of the cockpit, and was well May.

Skye though had the biggest reaction. "Oh my God you guys are amazing. The decorations look great. How did you guys pull this off? This must have taken you hours…" at the sound of Skye's talking, Ward was the next one up. And well, was a little shocked at what he saw. "You have got to be kidding me? As much as this looks all festive. Isn't it all a little too much?" "On the contrary Agent Ward, I kind of like the decorations. Good job Fitzsimmons." Coulson said, coming down of his quarters, and sat down next to Agent May on the couch.

"Really sir?" "Of course Jemma, this all looks very nice. It's a good change. And I was thinking, since we already have the decorations, maybe we can go a bit further. Maybe even exchange gifts." At that Fitzsimmons and Skye high-fived and were giggling like little schoolgirls. Ward just looked as serious as always, and May actually had a small smile playing at her lips. "That's a great idea A.C., we would totally love that, right guys?" "Right!" Fitzsimmons answered enthusiastically. "Oh, we should pick now." "Sorry Fitz, but I was actually on my way to tell you that we have briefing in 10, well, five now. A crisis in New York and Director Fury wants us to investigate." At that May and Coulson started to walk towards the briefing room, when, "Sir!" "May!" The two agents just looked at the trio who spoke and saw embarrassed faces, and they were all signalling for the two of them to look up. Then Coulson and May saw it, a mistletoe.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm still the boss." "Come on now, A.C. you're not embarrassed are you?" "Come on sir, its tradition." Coulson just looked at May and her expression just suggested, 'Just get it over with.' But Coulson was still surprised when May stepped closer and was starting to lean towards him, and he can't help but mirror her movements. Before he knew it, his lips was on hers, and he might have heard a few whistles in the background. His brain was telling him to stop the kiss, but his heart wanted nothing more that continue on with this little tradition. So he made the kiss go deeper, and wrapped his arms around May's waist. May complied and she let them go a little further than they should, and she put her hands on the lapels of his suit, and pulled him closer. They both pulled away, when they remembered they needed air. And actually realized that they weren't alone in the room. When they turned to their team, everybody was a little to shocked, all wide-eyed and with mouths hanging. Coulson was the first to break the silence, "Well, you said that it was tradition. May please follow me to my office." When he turned his back, Coulson was actually smiling as he entered the room, swiftly followed by May. But the 4 didn't get to see the smiling face of Agent May when she went with Coulson.

"Now that was a mistletoe kiss." "What are you talking about Skye? May and Coulson just made out in front of us!" "Give them a break Ward, it's about damn time, really." "We should've put that mistletoe sooner Fitz." "You said it Jemma." Fitzsimmons was now wearing a "Pretty pleased with myself" smile, Skye just had a little smirk, while Ward was as confused as hell.

"Guys, can you please explain to me what just happened?" "You're kidding right?" "No I am not Skye, so cut the attitude and tell me." "God! You are so blind Ward, they have been in love with each other since I got on this bus, and were too wrapped up in their own worlds to see it, and Fitzsimmons got them the push they needed." "So, everybody knew except me?" "Wow, for a spy, you really aren't that observant. Now, I wonder what they're doing in there." "Oh, Skye, didn't need that in my head. The image of them making out is hard enough." "Oh come on Fitz, it's not like their hormone-driven teenagers, they actually do have a bit of self-control." Said Simmons. At that moment, they heard May's voice over the comm. "Briefing is cancelled until further notice, as ordered by Director Fury."

"Ohohoho, I stand corrected." Said Skye. "What?" "Oh come on Ward, that's obviously code for leave them alone." "Oh, come on Fitz, we still haven't finished decorating the lab." After Fitzsimmons went down, Skye walked towards Ward. "Lighten up Ward. It's not like their actually doing it up there, they just might be talking it out." "Yeah, you're probably right Skye. Would you like to play battleship with me?" "Sure robot."

Meanwhile. May was lying in bed next to Coulson. "I'm glad we could do this now, without having the need to hide it from the team, and it doesn't hurt that they all think they set us up." "They really didn't suspect anything?" Coulson just smiled down at her. "We were really careful. Hmm, no need for that now." "Good thing for Christmas traditions right?" "Yes, I'll always be thankful for Fitzsimmons for putting up that mistletoe, so I could finally do this in public." At that Coulson leaned towards May and kissed her gently.


End file.
